Katou Hideyoshi
Katou Hideyoshi was a student from Suzuran and the leader of the Hideyoshi Faction. Nicknamed Mad Dog because of his proud and brash nature. Personality He seems to have some luck with the ladies - a fact that the other seniors are not very happy about. Although seen as an uncaring and cold for a majority of his time at Suzuran, his closeness with Masa to the point of leaving to Tokyo with him after graduation, and becoming more involved with his friends to the point of hanging out with them, showed he was just as human as the others. Although a fearsome fighter, Hideyoshi has a tendency to challenge opponents stronger than him, because the challenge causes him to "burn up." Because of this, Hideyoshi has had a history of defeats ever since Worst; Chapter 17, page 47. Among the numerous opponents he's challenged (and lost to) include: Hiromi Kirishima, Zetton, and King Joe. However, it is suggested that he was too afraid to face Hanaki Guriko after he defeated Zetton. History Kyoka Mid Sophomore From Kyoka Mid, he made a name for himself conquering schools, but he could never get into Ammo's area, starting a rivalry with him. Suzuran Freshman Initially seen as the likely winner of the freshmen war, Hideyoshi lost to Zetton in the final round, and although the other finalists were able to find it in themselves to hang out together, Hideyoshi was hesitant due to the bitter defeat. However, as time elapsed, he and Masa became more involved in the events concerning their year, and his involvement in many of the events playing a large part in the successful outcomes. During the fight against the Snake Heads, him, Zetton, Gunji, Kome and Masa went after Bouya, as it was a chance in a lifetime to see three of the Four Kings in action together ''Crows''; Chapter 67, page 22. They got into some fights and later helped the Harumichi Family in the last battle. Senior Hideyoshi also caused the spark that started the war between Suzuran and Housen when he took revenge for his best friend and right hand man, Masa, who was attacked by Housen students. Due to most of the Suzuran's leaders were taken out separately over the duration of this war, Hideyoshi briefly assumed command of Suzuran's forces. This culminated in the final one-on-one match between him and Housen's King Joe. The fight was very difficult and Hideyoshi was already beaten but wouldn't give up, that's when Masa interfered by kicking King Joe, which made both sides ignore the 5 vs. 5 and go in an all out war. On the graduation day, he thanked Zetton and his other friends for the years he had at Suzuran, stating he was glad he met them ''Worst''; Chapter 40, page 40. After Suzuran Left for Tokyo with Masa upon their graduation from Suzuran. Fights * Hideyoshi vs. Kome - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 56, page 40 * Hideyoshi vs. Yonezaki - Won Crows; Chapter 56, page 40 * Hideyoshi vs. Morita - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 57, page 11 * Hideyoshi vs. Udo Yasunori, Morita, Takeuchi, Tajima - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 59, page 43 * Hideyoshi vs. Zetton - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 60, page 6 * Hideyoshi vs. Hiromi - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 43 * Hideyoshi vs. Ooshima Tomoyuki - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 74, page 11 * Hideyoshi vs. Yamaguchi, Urano, Kuwahara, several underlings - Won ''Worst''; Chapter 11, page 37 * Hideyoshi vs. King Joe - Lost ''Worst''; Chapter 18, page 28 Gallery Katou Hideyoshi.png hideyoshi senior.JPG|senior katou fight.JPG Katou Hideyoshi Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Katou Hideyo CL.JPG|Katou Hideyo in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 27th Class Category:Worst Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Respect